icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of ice hockey teams in Alberta
Since hockey was introduced to Alberta in the 1890s, teams at all levels have come and gone. While the professional ranks have been confined to the major cities of Calgary and Edmonton, partially due to geographical isolation from the major eastern and pacific coast centres, junior and senior teams have thrived across the province. Alberta is currently home to two National Hockey League teams, five Western Hockey League teams, the 16 team Alberta Junior Hockey League, as well as five Junior B hockey leagues comprising over 50 teams. The National Women's Hockey League is represented in Alberta, as are teams competing at the senior, university and college ranks. This list does not include teams below the junior age group, or adult teams below Senior AAA. Major Professional National Hockey League The Edmonton Oilers became the first National Hockey League team in Alberta as they were absorbed by the NHL when the WHA folded. The Calgary Flames arrived from Atlanta, Georgia the following year. Western Canada Hockey League The Western Canada Hockey League was the first major-professional league on the prairies. Founded in 1921, it collapsed due to escalating costs in 1926, and was reformed as the Prairie Hockey League from 1926-28. *Includes 1926-27 championship after league was renamed the Prairie Hockey League. World Hockey Association The World Hockey Association had envisioned that franchises in Calgary and Edmonton would create an effective rivalry. When the Calgary Broncos were unable to start their inaugural season, the Oilers were briefly renamed the Alberta Oilers with the intention of splitting games between the two cities. This plan also failed to materialize. Minor Professional American Hockey League The Edmonton Oilers brought their American Hockey League franchise to the Alberta capital during the 2004-05 NHL lockout season. The team was suspended following the resumption of the NHL, and remains suspended. Western Hockey League The professional Western Hockey League was formed following a merger with the Pacific Coast Hockey League and the Western Canada Senior Hockey League. Both Alberta franchises lost their amateur status when they joined the new league. Junior Western Hockey League The Major-Junior Western Hockey League was formed in 1966 to strengthen junior hockey in the west. The Calgary Buffaloes were the only expansion team, as the other six founding members defected from existing leagues. Current teams Former teams *The Oil Kings' two Memorial Cups predate the WHL. Alberta Junior Hockey League The Junior A Alberta Junior Hockey League was founded to improve the level of junior hockey in Alberta, motivated by the dominance of the Edmonton Oil Kings in the early 1960s. WHA Junior West Hockey League The WHA Junior West Hockey League was founded in 2006 in British Columbia and Washington. It expanded into Alberta in 2007. It is considered a "rebel" league by Hockey Canada. As such its players and officials are not allowed to participate in Hockey Canada sanctioned leagues in the same season as they participate in the WHA. In order to combat this, the WHA has aligned itself with the Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League in Ontario in a body called the National Junior Hockey Alliance. Junior B Hockey Leagues Junior C Hockey Leagues Semi-professional, senior and amateur Western Women's Hockey League Both of Alberta's elite women's teams were invited to join the National Women's Hockey League in 2002. In 2004, they broke away to form the Western Women's Hockey League due to the lack of competition in the west. They returned to the NWHL fold in 2006 following a merger between the two leagues. However, due to circumstances arising over scheduling between the WWHL and the NWHL, the merger was never officially consummated. This coupled with the collapse of the NWHL in 2007, left the Oval X-Treme and Chimos as members of the WWHL. Senior Several teams from Alberta have gone on to capture the Allan Cup, Canada's national senior championship. College The Alberta Colleges Athletics Conference organizes sport at the colligate level. League, regional and national championships Teams from Alberta have captured titles at all levels of hockey. :†Includes Calgary's 1926-27 title after league renamed itself the Prairie Hockey League :‡Does not include win by Lloydminster Border Kings as team is primarily based in Saskatchewan See also *Hockey Alberta *Ice hockey at the 1988 Winter Olympics *Ice hockey in Calgary References * Category:Hockey by Province